


The lost Dragon Queen & the Bear King

by ncisfanrobert



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Plot Twists, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncisfanrobert/pseuds/ncisfanrobert
Summary: Mortally wounded in the battle of winterfell Daenerys Targaryan chooses a most unlikely successor but can Jorah deal with the loss of his great love & his new position? Will Jorah continue to support The Norths war against Cersei & its attempt to remove her from power?





	1. Daenerys

As she watched the horde of wights fall off a wounded Drogon Daenerys felt a small sense of relief seeing him fly off until she noticed newly risen wights slowly gathering around her"why didnt i ever learn how to fight" she asks herself now looking for any kind of weapon on the ground to use as a screaming monster rushed towards her but the attack never came as a huge steel blade lopped off the creatures head & she is pulled up off the ground by familiar arms"I thought i had lost you" she steps forward driving the dragonglass knife into the wight who had grabbed Jorah"pulled it from your belt" she half-smiles as Jorah hands her a short obsidian sword"You're not safe here Khaleesi & Drogon can't land here we need to get back to the fort" She nods at him"the Dothraki? " she asks knowing he was leading them but Jorahs looks tells her as much as his words "few have survived the initial charge what's left were rescued by Grey Worm as was i"

Dany follows Jorah closely watching him looking around presumably for a horse"Why are we not being attacked" she wonders as the few wights roaming around seems unfocused on them"Perhaps that's why" Jorah points up in the sky seeing Viserion mounted by the Night King diving at them Jorah pushes her away harder than he had intended as Viserion kicks Jorah into the ground & lands covering him."No You can't have him" Dany snarls at the Night King her sword pointed at him as he dismounts moving towards Dany slowly"Jorah are you with me" She shouts hearing a dragon scream but not Viserions but Drogon as the much larger brother collides with the undead dragon allowing Jorah to slip away"Aye my queen" Jorah gets to his feet slowly getting his strength back as the Night King draws his sword bearing down on Dany 

Dany is able to block a few of the Night Kings strikes but soon finds herself physically overwhelmed & pushed to the hard ground"Jorah" she screams watching her knight fighting two white walkers who had followed their king he holds his stomach which is bleeding & is barely able to hold up Heartsbane he finally falls exhausted & losing blood by the heartbeat.Dany feels the tears welling up in her eyes as the Night King lifts his blade up for the coup de grace her eyes close as visions of an alternate life flash through her mind,one where she made different decisions & thought more about what she wanted as a woman than what was right for a queen"im sorry Jorah" she yells wanting him to hear"I l.. she is unable to finish as Heartsbane parries the Night Kings intended final blow allowing Dany to crawl away as Jorah fought barely able to stand 

"Dracarys" she commands to Drogon who shoots fire in the sky hoping Jon will see it but feels disheartened not seeing Rheagal in the sky"Jorah ride the dragon" Dany mounts Drogon & swoops in to allow the knight to try climbing on but a powerful arm grabs her ankle & coat she turns to see the Night King looking up at her Jorah kicks down at him connecting with his face but Drogon takes off with all three on his back

Dany looks down spotting a dragonless Jon Snow arriving where they had taken off from but Drogon cant gain any altitude because of his injuries"Drogon take us down to Jon" she says in Valyrian looking to Jorah who gives her a smile before he is pulled off Drogon with the Night King they both land a few meters from each other of course the undead monarch is up in a flash while Jorah can barely stand"He's not dying today" Dany declares to herself as Drogon dives towards them she stands up drawing her sword"this ends now" she leaps off Drogons back her sword pointed down as the Night King lifts Jorah by the throat "No Dany" Jorah manages to get out as the Night Kings sword is driven through Danys midsection the blood splurting on both the Night King & Jorah who is dropped while Dany is impaled on the blade driven to the ground the last thing she sees is a head falling off someones shoulders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is only rated m because of violence & mature themes not planning any smut


	2. Jorah

"Ser Jorah" Samwell Tarlys voice sounds foggy in Jorahs ears as he wakes feeling a strong pain in his side"Thank the seven that knife didn't go two centimeters deeper" he grabs Jorah in an attempt to stop him from sitting up"Where am i last i remember i..no no" his blue eyes flash with memories of the Night Kings sword impaling his queen"Where is Daenerys" Jorah pleads panicked but Sam Doesn't say anything causing the knight to lose patience"is she alive" Jorah pushes Sam away painfully sitting up though he instantly feels ashamed"Forgive me" Jorah puts on his undershirt "She is alive for the moment" Sam doesn't even look at Jorah 

"For the moment" Jorah stalks towards the apprentice Maester "How did i get back here" he remembers the face of Jon Snow being the last one he saw before passing out"Jon found you & the queen he killed the Night King & brought you both back to the keep with help from the unsullied commander" Jorah grasps the table he had just been laying on squeezing so hard his hands bleed"Where is she now" Jorah is still looking down at the floor while Sam stays a distance away "She is in the next room.." Jorah bolts for the door pulling it open only to find Tyrion standing there wiping tears from his face

"Im sorry Jorah" the dwarf looks up at his frenemy who just brushes Tyrion aside to rush to Dany once he gets to the room Missandei is standing outside the door her head down & eyes full of tears Jorah can't help but stop seeing the look on her beautiful face"She doesn't have much time left you two have many things to say to each other dont hold back"Missandei puts her hand on the side of his face gently before parting running into Grey Worms arms

Jorah can't bare himself to look at Dany as he walks in the room his heart full of shame & anger"You are a fool Daenerys" Jorah is still looking down feeling more unworthy than usual"Yes i am for a great many things but one most of all" Dany pats the bed beckoning Jorah to sit with her which finally draws a gaze from him"I'm not worth dying for" he stands by her bed not ready to lie down yet"How many times have you risked your life for me" Dany rubs his hand gently but he pulls away"That's different im your knight its my job to protect you" 

He doesn't know where the anger is coming from but he can't stop it from coming out"Im expendable you are not" tears start to leak from is eyes & only one other time has Dany seen that"I was supposed to die for you" he kneels beside the bed"Forgive me my queen i have failed" Jorah bows his head unable to look Dany in the eyes"No you have always been my most trusted advisor & closest friend since the day we met i only wish i had let myself feel more for you,i risked my life for you because that's what you do for people you love" 

Jorah looks up his eyes raining but now for a different reason"Im not worthy of you i wasn't honest about things when we first met & you had to send me away because of that" he sniffles as Dany pets his face"My bear i forgave you long ago without you i wouldn't have become a queen in the first place" Dany grabs the parchment that Jorah had noticed laid on the bed next to her"i need to know my friends & my people will be taken care of when im gone" she hands Jorah the parchment

"I don't know what to say" Jorah & Dany are now cuddling her arm drapped over him"I've made alot of decisions i regret but this isn't one of them i trust you & only you" Jorah looks at the parchment which still requires his signature to be binding"Upon my death you Jorah Mormont will be ruler of Meereen,Astapor & Yunkai & you will inherit all of my powers & responsibilities my last order to you as your queen is to do what you think is right you always knew better than i did" Jorah contemplates her words really understanding he can't turn it down.Missandei enters having earlier agreed with Dany to be a witness to the declaration"She knows"Jorah looks up at Danys best friend with a half-smile"I discussed it with her before making the decision"Dany clarifies as Missandei signs after Jorah to confirm her presence 

"Don't mourn me Jorah please" Danys voice is growing weaker now & Jorah notices her chest is rising less & less"You ask the impossible" he turns towards her as they reach for each others hands"It wasnt supposed to be this way" he is crying again though holding back the weeping"& i never expected to find myself in love with you I'm sorry i wont be able to show you just how much but allow me a parting gift" Dany scoots her body alongside him still holding hands as her lips collide with his all the life Dany has left in her body is poored into the kiss as she lies across his chest she is able to keep at it for a full minute before her body gives out "We will see each other again my bear" are her last words as he holds Dany in his arms"Yes we will Khaleesi" are the last that she hears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review & comment be gentle with any criticism


	3. Sansa

She had never liked or trused Daenerys but having heard Jons account of what he saw during the battle Sansa Stark couldn't help but respect the woman who had laid down her life to not only fight for her home but protect someone she loved & she could definitely appreciate that"I never knew her to be a fighter Dany always had her generals & soldiers to do it for her but she saved me from Viserion & saved Ser Jorahs life as well" Jon had sat with Sansa & Arya as Bran looked on in the great hall"You wouldn't have been able to kill the Night King if it wasn't for what she did" Sansa recognizes this "I never thought she would be the kind of person to sacrifice herself to save another"

"You thought her too selfish,too focused on power & the Iron Throne to risk her own death to save someone else" Jon speaks rather coldly but it's unintended"Yes i admit i did but when they arrived i wasn't ignorant to the affections The Queen had for her knight" Sansa quite admired Jorah despite the fact he had shamed his house & the north years ago she thought him still an honorable man deserving of his knighthood"Many have been lost in the long night over half of Daenerys army is gone & more than three-quarters of the northern armies are gone" Arya had went with Gendry to catalog the casualties from the battle Ser Davos had told them that of those who didnt die about sixty percent were wounded though Sansa managed to escape the crypts with Tyrion 

"What of Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth" Sansa looked to her younger sister seated next to her"They are alive with minor injuries as bad as the night was it could've been much worse" Arya reminds her"We must consider the possibility that the dragon queens remaining army will leave now that she is dead what do they have to fight for" Sansa had worried about this the moment she heard Daenerys was dying"Revenge" Jon & Arya say at the same time"Danys people & soldiers are exceptionally loyal The Unsullied chose to fight for her & she's the only woman known to lead a Khalasar she never made anyone serve her unwillingly" Jon was the only one not sitting down in fact to Sansa he seemed to be deliberately keeping away from her

"Are you angry with me" Jon takes a few steps towards Sansa before kneeling"Dany was my aunt you aren't my sister you are my cousin" Arya grasps for Sansas hand at the shock of those words"It's true i had a vision of Rheagar Targaryan & Lyanna Stark they were in love he never kidnapped her he annulled his marriage to Elia Martell in secret to marry her & they birthed a son named Aegon Targaryan" Bran finally speaks showing no emotions"Sam confirmed it in the records my real name is Aegon Targaryan"Sansa stands up backing away from Jon slightly

"That makes you the legitimate heir to the Iron throne did Daenerys know this" Sansa is leaning on Arya now"I told her just before the battle i have no interest in being king besides that doesnt matter now that she's gone" Jon wipes a tear from his eye Arya goes to comfort him"You were in love with your aunt you must be a Targaryan" Jon suppresses a chuckle before Sansa feels obliged to speak"He is still half-stark & a brother to me" she hugs him"was she in love with you" 

"I think she thought she was but what i saw out in the battlefield with her & Ser Jorah made me realize i was never the right man for her nephew or not" Sansa & Arya both help Jon to sit down as they hear little steps turning to see Tyrion standing just inside the entrance" Daenerys has passed away" Sansa can't help but feel for the dwarf who she cared for & knew loved his queen"Come here i wish to say something to your face" she summons him & he obliges"I misjudged her Daenerys deserved every bit of loyalty that you or anyone else gave her" she feels another presence in the room looking up Sansa sees Jorah Mormont with Missandei"I appreciate the kind words lady stark"

"I'm sorry for your loss" she said it & she meant it "I know she meant alot to you"Jorah walked up to Sansa who had sat down with Jon & Arya"sometimes we don't realize how important a person is until we lose them" Jorah pauses before continuing"I know you have lost much as well" he takes the seat Arya offers to him next to Sansa"Yes i have but it has only made me stronger & wiser" she isn't so sure about the second part anymore"With wisdom comes the discipline to know when to trust & know that a common enemy makes for strong allies" Sansa can't think of a response but Arya delivers"Both of us have been betrayed by people we trusted & the Starks have known nothing but betrayal since my father left winterfell all those years ago" Sansa now feels the need to add"That being said i am regretful of how unwelcome i made Daenerys feel here i don't know if id ever bow to her but Jon S... Snow did that should've been enough to give her a chance" Jorah nods in appreciation"Gather the coucil i have something to explain" Jorah nods to Tyrion & Jon who depart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests about whose pov you would like to see in a chapter leave in comments ill consider them or any other advice you have to give


	4. Tyrion

Tyrion didn't like not knowing things & he had no idea what happened between Jorah & Dany in her final moments but he also knew Missandei had been in that room too so he prodded her for information with no success"You will have your answers when everyone else does" she assured him as the great hall filled with occupants including the fully recovered Jaime Lannister who approaches his younger brother"I almost killed her once you know" Tyrion shushes Jaime"If Grey worm or Jorah had heard you then you would be dead" he warns with a soft voice"I was doing my duty no different than i did when i helped defend this keep" Sansa had been chatting with both The Hound & Arya while Jorah was speaking to Missandei 

"Their is one question that must be answered in light of the queens death,who will be her successor" Varys had snuck up on Tyrion"Since you were her hand i suspect it would be you" Varys words draw a turn of Tyrions head"I was in that room with her for thirty minutes before i left to find Mormont she said nothing about it" Tyrion & Varys both take their seats Sansa sits in her usual spor with Jorah to her right & Arya to her left The Hound stands behind her Jon sits next to Tyrion who flanks Jorah while Varys finds a spot next to Ser Davos

"I appreciate everyone for being here i know how hard things have been the last few days but their is some business that needs to be attended to" Sansas calm voice a silences the group"We haven't even been able to mourn our dead yet" an unknown voice shouts & Sansa slowly waves her hand signaling for calm as Jorah rises from his chair"Our queen Daenerys Targaryan was grievously wounded defending this realm & your people she was willing to sacrifice her own life to protect both strangers & ....people she loved" Jorah pauses his hand on his heart"Daenerys has died as a result of the injuries she sustained leaving in doubt the future of this alliance"

Tyrion exchanges a look with Sansa before turning his attention back to Jorah "Please elaborate further" he watches as everyone in the room is focused on Mormont"In her last moments our queen made a final decree" he lays the parchment in the dwarfs hand Tyrion nervously breaks the seal looking it over"Daenerys had chosen an heir to her throne.." Tyrion stops not believing what he's reading"All her powers & responsibilities now belong to Jorah Mormont King of the free cities as well as commander of her armies" Grey Worm exchanges an all knowing look with Missandei. "I haven't made a decision on whether we will stay in Westeros i will confer with my small council" Jorah turns his head looking at each intended member"I will not require those who swore oaths to Daenerys to serve me" he then turns his head to Jon who starts to bow before Jorah stops him"I would release you from your oath Jon Snow if you would accept it" 

Tyrion walks to stand beside Jorah he is followed by Varys & soon Grey Worm & Missandei"Queen says you are worthy i say you are worthy" Greyworm bends the knee as does Missandei "what he said" Missansei of Naath looks up at Jorah who approaches Varys"You & i have a complicated history i don't entirely trust you however i can't deny you are an asset" Varys just nods "Would you like to hear what i think about this" Tyrion sounds harsh & bitter but quickly calms himself"I think that you shouldn't be king because your grief & anger will cloud your judgement" Tyrion looks up at Jorah into his sad eyes"I'm not saying you will be a bad king but with the kind of power given to you that grief could cause pain to those you are meant to rule"

Jorah to Tyrions relief just exhales slowly & puts his hand on the imps shoulder"Thats why im counting on you to make sure i dont my friend" the word friend catches him by surprise as he hasn't had many"Well friend i will do the best this wretched dwarf can do to serve you faithfully & truthfully" Tyrion bows Jorahs court facing Sansa"Your grace may i speak to you privately" Sansa requests getting up from her chair"leave us" Jorah takes his hand off his shoulders as people start to file out but not before Tyrion has a word with Sansa"Do not press him on staying in Winterfell" he warns her but Sansas reply is dismissive"We both want the same thing to protect our people" Tyrion shakes his head"He has no reason to stay & help dethrone Cersei now that Dany is dead" but Tyrions bleak words seem to hold no weight"Then i will give him one" She turns away from him to do exactly that


	5. Jorah

Jorah had followed Sansa to her private chambers per her request & as she dismissed her guards he grew suspicious"Why did you bring me here my lady" he stops outside the open door hesitant to enter which causes Sansa to laugh"You haven't been in a ladies quarters much have you" she muses & Jorah nods"I usually wait until invited in this isn't my home" Sansa shushes him"You are a man of the North are you not,you fought by my fathers side in battle & the Mormonts have supported the Starks for a thousand years" 

"The North isn't my home anymore i can never return to Bear Island & my house will end with me" Jorah had felt bad he hadn't thought about Lyanna more since hearing of her death"You came here a lowly knight now you are a king though im sure these aren't the circumstances you would've desired" impatient Jorah looks to the door"With respect lady Stark i still have to arrange a funeral for Daenerys & my honored dead so whatever business you have with me just get on with it" Jorah moves a bit closer to her"You said the future of our alliance is in doubt is that because Daenerys can no longer claim the Iron Throne" Sansa quiries bluntly 

"I can't ask my army to fight for your revenge i don't like Cersei any more than you do but their is nothing to be gained from my perspective in dethroning her" Jorah speaks plainly but politely but Sansa is fired up"This isn't just about my familys revenge it's about getting a tyrant off her throne who will never give the north any peace as long as one Stark lives" Sansas voice changes from anger to desperation & Jorah tries to calm her down grabbing her hands to help her sit"It's what Lyanna would do" she looks up at Jorah who instantly turns his head away from her

"After the memorial services ill be holding a council meeting you are invited to attend if they all agree we will stay" Sansa nods accepting Jorahs compromise"However we will need a new plan other than taking Kings Landing by force without half our armies or dragons we can't breach the walls" Jorah points out"I'll try & help you the best i can i believe you have a very kingly way about you & its obvious Jon & Tyrion have great respect for you" Sansa moves closer to Jorah in her seat making him uncomfortable"I can release Jon if you wish it" Jorah sincerely offers "That decision is his to make but Jon believed in Daenerys & her cause which is why he swore his allegiance to her you both share the same beliefs" Sansa pulls herself back a bit as Jorah gets to his feet"All i ever wanted was to see her on the Iron Throne that's why i came here" he turns to leave "That's not true you wanted her to forget about the throne & choose you however you were too selfless to ask it of her" Jorah stops with his hand on the door"No i was too scared of what could go wrong if i did ask her"


	6. Jon

The dead from the battle had been collected & massive pits were dug to lay their bodies it was intended to be a mass cremation but Jon had wondered if Danys body would burn as she couldn't during life he had helped with laying most of the dead in the pits along with the help of Gendry,Podrick & Tormund while pyres were constructed for the more distinguished Danys was at the front of the two pits it had been built by Jon,Jorah & Grey Worm. Lady Mormont was also honored with a funeral pyre as was Theon Greyjoy who in Jons mind had proven himself a true Stark

Once all the work was complete everyone had been summoned by both Sansa & Jorah to castle gate the only one who Jon didn't see was Bran in fact he hadn't seen him since the day he told his "sisters" he was a Targaryan & since that day Arya had been avoiding him that was a situation he intended to rectify later that night but right now Jon knew who needed him most"Your Grace"Jon addresses Jorah by a title he is still unfamiliar with"I appreciate your help in this..." Jorah pauses looking at Danys Pyre that he personally placed her on"I know you would rather it be you but i don't think she could handle losing you" Jon stands beside him observing Varys & Tyrion exchanging what seem to be heated words"The fact that i outlived her makes me a failure as a queensguard & her knight" Jorah laments walking towards Danys pyre"She chose to fight knowing the risks & she took that leap from Drogon because she couldn't bare to watch you die" Jon lowers his head trying to hide his own pain

"Daenerys wasnt the first woman you loved was she" Jon was now standing beside Jorah again"No she wasn't i had to watch her die as well but the worst thing about it is i caused her death" The two men now stand face to face"She was a wildling a sworn enemy of the nights watch i fell in love with her & i betrayed her" neither man notices when Sansa arrives on the scene accompanied by Sandor Clegane"So you're Jorah fucking Mormont tamer of dragons" Jon & Jorah both are now fixed on The Hound"So how is it you come to serve the Starks last i remember you served the Lannisters" Jorah seems to not be intimidated which impresses Jon"I will fight for anyone who will allow me to kill my brother" The Hound counters but he isn't finished"You are from the North but had been gone from Westeros for a decade & yet you return with a Targaryan queen & at the head of Dothraki screamers & Unsullied elite warriors but now that your queen is dead what in the seven hells will you do" 

"I will do what a king must do nothing more or less Clegane" Sansa steps between the two"He's on our side" She reminds Clegane who turns back to Jorah"If you betray her ill have your fucking intestines for garbers" The Hound warns storming off leaving Jon & Jorah speechless

"What was that all about" Jon asks after a lengthy pause noticing Jorah is gone leaving him alone with Sansa"He is worried about me & Arya he knows that if Jorah leaves Cersei will march her armies north & wipe us out" Jon turns his head to look for Jorah finally seeing him with Tyrion"You spoke to him about staying didn't you" Jon huffs & his words indicate frustration"Daenerys had been dead less than two days & you are already on him about that?"

"He said that their would be a small council meeting after the memorials to decide on the issue to which i was invited but he also told me the support had to be unanimous if they are to stay" Jon nods understanding what she wants"You want me to convince them to stay here & fight a war they have no reason to fight anymore" Jons voice is so loud no he is drawing attention so Sansa paintbrushes him"If Jorah decides to leave i will stay i owe you & the north that but i cant advise him against his own interests or those of his subjects" Sansa has calmed down but looks at him with concern"What if he doesn't let you stay here" she firmly grabs his arms but Jon shakes free"Jorah is a man of his word if i ask for my release he will grant it"

Jon had to calm himself after the tense conversation with Sansa but he wasn't alone long before another voice pestered him"Have you seen Drogon" Tyrion Lannisters voice is the one he hears leaving Jon to ponder on that question"Not since his mother died &.Rheagal also died in the battle so he is pretty much alone in the world" people start to gather in front of the pyres it had already been determined that Jon would give the eulogy he had finally spotted Bran with Arya & Ser Davos

"Today we honor the sacrifice that our brothers & sisters in arms made to protect this land,Today we honor those who fought alongside strangers &.... died for those they loved,Today we say goodbye to those who have been taken from us in the long night but through us their deeds in life will live forever" Jon turns his head to Jorah as all the Unsullied bend the knee & Dothraki all chant "Khaleesi" three times this breaks Jon who bows in front of Danys pyre watching Jorah stand in front of it with a torch

"If i burn her then their is no hope of getting her back" Jorah looks over Danys body "She told me i would see her again" he just stands there with the lit torch"in another life you will" Jon shows full support for Jorah who turns towards him with the torch"I've seen things that i thought never existed in the natural world i saw a woman walk into fire with three fossilized dragon eggs & when the fire died down i found Daenerys with three baby dragons i also know that you had been dead but somehow you stand before me now so i cant let her go yet" Jon was about to reply when a loud shriek brings everything to hault every pair of eyes is looking to the skies as the last dragon swoops down in front of Jorah & Jon the latter of the two draws his sword but Jorah grabs his arm"if he was here to kill us he would've done so already" Drogon backs up his body covering the pyre.Drogon somehow seems to be communicating with Jorah they both bow their heads"Im sorry i couldn't save her" Jorah is now closer to Drogon than he has ever been & Jon watches in wonder as the newly crowned king rubs the dragons snout but in an instant Drogon has Dany in his grasp & flies off leaving both men as well as everyone else stunned


	7. Cersei

Cersei would never admit it to anyone else but she had questioned her own decision to break her word to support the North in the Greast War her hand Qyburn had supported it but Euron Greyjoy had thought it presented a golden opportunity"You could've killed two birds with one stone we help them stop the dead & then we kill the dragon queen & wipe out the Starks without a Stark to lead the North they would be no threat to us" but Cersei objected "I was not going to sacrifice my men to fight a war in the North i let them fight it alone because i believed that we could defeat what would be left of the dragon queens forces assuming any are left"

"If the dead had won they would continue to march south to Kings Landing & we wouldn't be able to stop them" Euron had echoed what Jaime had told her that would end up with no choice but to fight"No need to worry according to my source the dragon queen is dead & most of her army is gone including the dragons" Qyburn had handed Cersei the letter her face cracking a rare smile as she read"So if she is dead who is commanding her armies" Qyburn quiries 

"Jorah Mormont is now king Euron i know you are familiar with him he helped my ex-husband stop Balons rebellion by all accounts he is a formidable commander & skilled warrior" Euron feels a bit of rage at Jorahs name"It seems that your nephew Theon died during the battle" Cersei continues her smile widening"Excuse me your grace but how long has this source been working for us" Qyburn asks annoyed & Cersei knows it's because she didn't tell him about her spy

"Since he returned to westeros he helped my cursed brother Tyrion escape across the narrow sea i offered to pardon him for his crime in exchange for information on Daenerys & the Starks he now sits on Jorahs council" Cersei explains not even having to mention the name for Qyburn to know who she's talking about"Varys doesnt even like you why would he agree to that"? Qyburn wonders"Are you sure he isn't gonna double cross you"

"Varys feared Daenerys being on the throne i didnt just offer him a pardon i offered him one hundred thousand coins & a residence in Kings Landing" Euron shakes his head nervously"Why is Mormont still here his kingdom is in essos Daenerys ruled Slavers Bay? Cersei grows tired of sitting & moves to look down into the bay"I suspect that he feels a duty to defend the North & finish the work of his beloved" 

"She came here for the Iron Throne & without her what reason does Mormont even have to fight against you my queen" Qyburns questioning starts to annoy Cersei"Doesn't matter now they aren't a threat to me at this time we just have to make sure it stays that way" Cersei grabs a quill & begins to write to the spyder that begins with "Why is Jorah still in Westeros"


	8. Missandei

She had promised Daenerys on her deathbed that she would serve Jorah with the same loyalty she had shown to Dany but at times Missandei of Naath had believed that Jorah was unfit to serve her queen despite his undeniable love for her she questioned whether he should've been forgiven for spying on her after all how can you keep someone so close when they kept such a secret from you for so long?

This however was in Meereen now they were in Winterfell & the queen they both had loved was gone Missandei had taken comfort in Grey Worm but he didnt share the sibling-like bond that she did with Dany he was one of her generals & a trusted friend but Grey Worm never bonded with Dany as deeply as Missandei had tonight they were spending every night together after what was supposed to be Danys funeral which was two weeks ago 

"Why Dragon take queen" Grey worm was awestruck by that particular sight & also Jorah allowing Drogon to take her"Dragons are very intelligent as the queen has told me perhaps Drogon just didnt want her body burned for some reason" Grey Worm sits up Missandei senses his confusion"Dragon thinks queen not gone" ? Grey Worm is now seated in the bed Missandei rises to comfort him"Since queen die i tried not to feel pain but when i see Jorah it gets very hard because i would be the same if i lose you"he turns to Missandei holding her face"i wanted to kill him when he betray queen but it wasn't what queen wanted,now i have sworn service to Jorah because it's what queen would want she chose him" 

"I wish she had chosen him sooner we might not be here right now without her if she had" Missandei laments as a knock sounds on the door prompting both to get dressed.It is Missandei who answers the door to find a frightened looking Tyrion"I need your help the king is missing" Grey Worm steps out of the door first"How do you know" he asks & the dwarf just looks to Missandei"We had an argument about him choosing to stay & he just stormed off no one has seen him in an hour & no one saw him enter his chamber we got guards all over this castle" 

"If he is not in the castle i think i have an idea where he might be" Missandei confirms kneels in front of Tyrion holding his shoulders"what was the last thing he said to you" Tyrion shakes his head looking down"He said I'm going to set things right" Missandei puts on a coat & runs off while Grey Worm directs a couple guards to stay close to her

Jorah was exactly when she though he would be only he was on one knee whispering words she couldn't understand until standing right next to him"This is where it happened i remember Jon telling us about the night king & how he had you by the throat only he didnt kill you because Daenerys stopped him" Jorah doesn't acknowledge Missandei & just looks up in the sky"You aren't the only one who loved her" Missandei has now been kneeling with him & Jorah turned to acknowledge her"I know you think this is just about what i lost?"he continues to look at her"We all lost because no one else can build that world she wanted to create" 

"You always had so much faith in her & she knew it as well many things have been shared between us that no one else is privy to" Missandei smiles at Jorahs skeptical look"You don't have any siblings do you my king" Jorah turns offering a glimmer of a smi"No & when we are alone you may use my given name" Jorah had been holding a sword in his hand when Missandei found him but now he almost completely forgot he had it"Did you come here to end your life"? Missandei gestures at the sword

"I considered it but i can't dishonor her memory like that" Missandei approaches Jorah who looks down clearly ashamed"Let me tell you about the last conversation i had with Daenerys before the battle,I asked her why if she couldn't love you why wouldn't she release you to marry another & she replied because i can't bare to be parted from him he is a part of my heart" Jorah looks at her with watery eyes"She told me she was too afraid to love you because it would make the pain of losing you unbearable & destroy her as both a queen & a woman,she said that not loving you would make it easier when you fufilled your vow to die for her" she stops now starting to sob & Jorah pulls her into a hug"The night she died Dany told me she would rather die than rule westeros or anywhere else without you the honest truth was she was terrified of what she might become if she lost you" Jorah slowly pulls back from her"Im going to tell you something you probably won't believe it... H e begins then they both hear steps & are being approached by both Tyrion & Sansa"King Mormont & Lady Missandei please come inside we have uncovered something troubling" Sansa holds a letter in her hand


	9. Sansa

Sansa had insisted that she & Jorah meet privately as the information she was going to reveal had to be compartmentalized this time though in his chambers"Before we get to why I'm here i want to ask you something personal"Sansa requests as Jorah sits down on the opposite side of the small table"You may ask but i can't promise an answer" Sansa nods at his response"What do you fight for now Jorah" she had been surprised by his decision to remain in Westeros considering Danys death & how much of her forces remained some considered winning the war against Cersei impossible 

"I cant leave Westeros until this is finished if i cant see Dany on the throne I'll will make sure Cersei is not before i leave" Sansa knew that was true but something else gnawed at her"You only decided to stay after the dragon stole her body i think you know something about where he took her perhaps you believe she will be returned to you as Jon was to us" Sansa call tell her words made Jorah uneasy but fortunately his reply was calm"I think that perhaps like Jon the gods have more need for her i believe that Jon was brought back to save this land from the undead & he did that by killing the Night King" 

Sansa would not admit it to Jorah but she didnt want Dany to return because her plan to put Jon on the Iron Throne could face resistance"I think it's time we discuss our newest problem" she desperately wanted to change the subject & placed the letter on the table"We have a spy in our ranks someone here is passing information to Cersei" Jorah picks up the letter which had been intercepted by Ser Davos & delivered to Sansa

"I know their was a great deal of resistance to the idea of Dany being queen here both Varys & Tyrion had expressed concerns about her methods,you as well Lady Sansa"Jorah hands the letter back to her"I don't trust alot of people Jorah how was i supposed to see her as an ally when she forced Jon to bend the knee to get her help & she comes here with three dragons not even caring about the North" ? Jorah gets up after pounding the table"She cared but you didnt make things easy for her nothing has gone easy for her,i admit she has made mistakes many of them when i was elsewhere but I'm sure if you supported her in winning the throne i could get her to keep the north independent"

"Did she tell you,did Jon tell you" Sansa can tell Jorah is ignorant to what she's referring to so she elaborates"She wasn't the last Targaryan Jon is the son of her brother Rheagar Targaryan & my aunt Lyanna Stark" Jorahs mouth agape"He was always the true Targaryan heir then,did Daenerys know" Sansa stands up as she watches Jorah try to collect himself & stands beside him"Jon told her after Sam told him & Bran confirmed it she never intended for me or Arya to know" Jorah turns his head to her"You don't want Daenerys to come back you're afraid that she will fight Jon for the throne you want to give him" an obviously angry Jorah backs away from her but Sansa closes the gap"I can't apologize for how i feel but i am truly sorry for what you lost" 

"You have lost much Lady Stark but never have you been in love & had to watch the one you love die & only then once you have experienced that will you understand what i lost" Sansa tries to respond but Jorah interrupts "Please leave we will not be meeting alone again & as far as the spy goes I'll handle it personally" Sansa quickly rushes to the door about to exit when she turns back one last time to look at Jorah whose back is turned"I know why she loved you" she whispers to herself closing the door


	10. Jorah

A month had passed since Jorah & Sansa last spoke to each other he wasn't angry with her now he really did understand that Sansa had only wanted to protect her home & he was if he had to be honest disappointed in himself for not doing more to help Dany forge a working relationship with her.In the past week he had gotten to know her better through Jon & what he heard left him truly in awe of the strength of this woman who had quite i common with his khaleesi

When Jorah found out two weeks prior that it was Varys who had been writing to Cersei he had arrested him intending to execute him for treason but Tyrion reminded him of the mercy shown to him when his own deception was discovered by Daenerys"You said yourself that Varys is an asset so let us use him,let Cersei believe she has her spy for now I'll help him string her along but what we need is to distract her" Tyrion had said to Jorah back then causing him to reserve judgement"I grant you this reprieve spyder but from this moment forward you serve directly the hand of the king you do not act without his consent or mine any violations of this condition & I'll behead you myself" Jorah had made that clear to Varys who since then had been very quiet

Still when confronted about his spying Varys reiterated that he thought Dany unfit to rule & only intended to use Cersei to buy himself a new life after the war ended"I know you want to think the best of her my king but she wouldn't be able to rule here as she did in Essos Daenerys tend to prefer simple solutions to complex problems or disputes" Jorah recalls that discussion as he enjoys his supper in the great hall almost everyone is present except Jaime & Brienne who he was pretty sure were together & Sansa would usually sit with Arya & Jon but she was conspicuously absent

"We have an intruder in the castle" Ser Davos had just entered the hall with The Hound"I found Lord Varys dead his throat cut & the bodies of two guards one missing his uniform" Jorah is the first to get up"Bar the gates & search the entire castle no one leaves" Jorah orders Jaime & Brienne had seemingly been alerted to the commotion"Kingslayer you & Brienne of Tarth shore up the gates until we find Lady Stark & the intruder we are on lock down" he then turns to Jon"Im coming with you" Jon nods to Jorah & Arya also follows as the three quickly advance towards the queens chamber "Sansa" Arya screams as she is the first to reach the chamber Jorah knocks the door down when Arya can't open it & she rushes in to see a man wearing stark armor & standing over sansa with a sword"Nooo" Arya rushes at the man who clearly isn't westerosi & lunges at him with Needle but she is easily avoided & thrown to the ground next to Sansa who looks dead to the world Jon isn't fast or strong enough to hold out too long by himself but unfortunately Jorah had been trying to hold off two of his own attackers but these men were not dressed in Stark armour in fact Jorah had recognized their tactics & training as that of the unsullied"Jon,Arya form up stay together" The three warriors are now fighting back to back moving together as one advancing on what Jorah assumed to be unsullied deserters turned mercenaries one well-timed swipe with Heartsbane slashes the throat of the the most aggressive of their opponents while Arya inspired by seeing Sansas eyes open is able to parry,disarm & kill her attacker in rapid succession with a stab to the heart just as Jon beheads the third man Jorah kneels beside Sansa whose eyes are rolling over white"She's been run through we need to get a healer here now" Jon hesitates a moment before leaving to find Sam"This is how she died wasnt it" Arya looks to Jorah her usually stoic facade gone "How did they get in here someone had to have helped them" Arya points out as Jorah gets up & walks out of the room to find Jon with Sam"They found no more it seems Sansa was their target" Jon reports not getting a reaction from Jorah who starts walking away eventually finding Tyrion with Missandei & once he sees the dwarf he picks him up by the collar"You were wrong & so was i"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler here but Varys didn't help the assassins but for plots sake Jorah thinks he did for now


	11. Arya

Arya wouldn't leave Sansas side even at Sam's insistence after Jon had brought her to the infirmary on a cart with her help Arya stood on the right side of the table her sister lied on"Did it go all the way through her" Arya looks at Sam her eyes watery as she tried not to lose her composure. Sam turns Sansa up off her back to see if the blade had went clear through & the sight that Arya glanced caused her to wretch & turn away from the table 

Jon rushed to Arya holding her steady as she empied her stomach"I dont know why i did that I've seen so much death in my life & this is the first time I've ever reacted like that" Arya says after calming down"It's Sansa" is his simple response while waking towards her table.Arya hears large steps coming & rushes to meet Clegane at the door"How the fuck did this happen was it Cersei" Clegane looks at Sansa lying on the bed"She's alive we need to let master Tarly work in peace if Sansa is to live" Arya places both hands on his chest"Where is Mormont i thought he was with you" Clegane turns his attention to Jon who heard his question"He is investigating with Tyrion Lannister & Grey Worm we are going to find out how the intruders got in & if someone helped them"

"I heard that the Spyder was working for Cersei but somehow you let him live after you found out about it,if i find out that Varys helped the assassins I'm going to skin the bear & lion alive" Clegane stormed out leaving both Jon & Arya in a state of shock."Come here" Sam shouts to them both "Her eyes are open she's trying to speak" Sams words quickly bring them both to Sansas bedside

Arya grasps Sansas hand moving her ear closer to her sisters mouth as Sansa tries to force out words"Not...... Sansa coughs in a fit"Not Varys"she manages to get out before losing consciousness"No she can't be" Arya assumes the worst after she shakes Sansa & fails to rouse her"Do something" she demands hand on her sword"I cant lose anyone else" Arya watches Sam check her pulse"It's weak but she's alive,I'll need to do a blood transfusion & i can close her wounds it seems no major organs were damaged they stopped the assassins before he could finish the job" Arya breathes a sign of relief"So she will live" she looks at Jon who is standing by the door"Barring any unforseen complications yes"

Jon moves another table next to Sansas for Arya while she gives blood"Will she live" Arya looks up at Jorahs voice coming from outside the room"It seems the three of us saved her life i thank you Jorah Mormont for acting so quickly" Jorah waves his hand as he enters dismissively"Thank Ser Davos he is the one who discovered the intruders" Jorah now stands at the foot of Sansas table"I can't live with myself if she dies" 

"Sansa spoke to me two words" Arya reaches out to grab Jorahs hand"Not Varys" she now feels hopeful enough to smile"He would never be a party to an assassination" Jorah chuckles "The irony of all of this is when i first came under the service of the Targaryans i was also secretly working for the crown i passed them information in exchange for a royal pardon one of my last messages to Varys led to the king ordering Daenerys killed"

"Thats known throughout the north you wanted to return home" Jorah nods at Jons statement"Until i realized that home isnt a place it's where you belong" Jorah pulls his hand from Aryas grip"Sam any indication on how long lady Sansa will be laid up" Sam doesnt immediately reply which makes Arya nervous"About a month i estimate that means Arya you will assume her duties in the interim" 

Jorah walks to the side of Sansas bed & bends down to put a kiss on her forehead "Mormonts will forever be loyal to the Starks" he declares"Assemble the council in the war room i have a strategy we must consider " Arya finally lies down feeling at ease as Jon & Jorah leave"I can see why you are falling for him" Arya smiles over on her sister"Just don't expect anything from him"


	12. Jon

"I need to know what we have left in the way of an army i know more than half of the unsullied are gone & the dothraki are almost completely wiped out Jon what remains of the northern armies"? Jorah wanted to assess casualty figures & plan a strategy based on what they have left.Jon sat across the table on which the map of westeros is stretched out"Maybe a thousand remain in total between the Stark,Arryn,Karstak forces along with the Knights of the Vale & many of the wounded won't be able to fight again for some time" Jorah to Jons eyes looks displeased"If Cersei were to lay siege to Winterfell could we hold her off"

"Cersei won't dare send the Golden Company North she will keep them in the south & the Iron Fleet still lies in blackwater bay to protect the city from a naval assault" Tyrion tells Jorah but Mormonts rebuttal is swift"Their is no threat of an attack by sea we have no ships & eventually Cersei will have to meet us out in the field she is paying mercenaries who she will not be able to continue to pay" Jamie Lannister gets up"If i may i think i have an idea how to deplete Cerseis forces"

Everyone looks at Jamie with skepticism except Brienne who stands with him"Let me go to Kings Landing i can disrupt the exchange of payments between Cersei & the golden company once she loses their loyalty her remaining forces will lose the will to fight we might be able to take the city without much resistance" Jon glances at Jorah & Jon to Arya"I submit to this council that we take a vote on Jamies plan" Tyrion looks to Jon who seems pleased with his suggestion

"I submit a slight alteration to Jamie's plan,i agree in principle with his idea but not with sending him alone"Arya looks to Jon for support & he nods"I agree with Arya someone must accompany Jamie" Jon in truth didn't entirely trust Jamie when it came to Cersei"I will go few people in the city have seen me i won't draw any attention from the guards or civilians"no one can believe what Missandei is saying & from Jons perspective Jorah & Grey worm aren't receptive of the idea"what about Daario Naharis" Jon had been told by Tyrion of him & how Daario was a former lover of Daenerys who had fought for her

"I've been told he has three thousand unsullied in dragons bay why not call on them" Jon walks around the table to where Jorah is standing with Tyrion & Missandei"I won't deny that they would be useful in our war but without Daario or the unsullied in dragons bay I'll lose control of the free cities" Jon huffs frustrated"Even half of them would be great help" Jorah waves his hand as Jon speaks"We could accomplish more ourselves in the time it would take them to get here"Jorahs voice is softer now & Jon eases up turning back to the table

"We should let the Dornish know of our plans if we ever do attack Kings Landing they could provide strong support" Tyrion turns his attention to Jamie as does Jon"We will have a vote on whether to enact Jamies plan"Arya declares"State your vote with a Yay or Nay"

Jon-Yay  
Jorah-Yay  
Arya-Nay  
Greyworm-Nay  
Missandei-Yay  
Brienne-Nay  
The Hound-Yay  
Ser Davos-Nay  
Gendry-Yay  
Tormund-Yay  
Tyrion-Yay 

"By a majority of seven to four Jamies proposal is approved by this coucil any other business we must attend to" Arya defers to Jon who clearly has something on his mind"It has been determined that the attempted murder of Lady Sansa was the work of assassins hired by Cersei they were inadvertently aided by information given to Cersei by Varys he was killed trying to help her" Jon had been charged with investigating the incident & though he wasn't entirely sure what happened Jon was certain Varys didn't want Sansa dead

"For now Lady Sansa will be guarded at all times we don't think Cersei will try & kill her again but until she has recovered Clegane will serve as her bodyguard" Arya looks at the hound who gets down on one knee"She trusts you Sansa will listen to you"Arya reasons &.Clegane gets back up looking across the room at Jorah"Id have picked you as well" Jorah had walked up to Clegane & patted him on the shoulder

The meeting had adjourned & Arya had been arguing with Bran who didn't attend by the time Jon went to break it up Arya stormed off leaving Bran with Jon"Ive noticed you two have been fighting alot lately" Jon had actually seen Arya arguing with Bran three times since the battle & they barely spoke so each other at all besides that"Arya doesn't understand why i did it but she still keeps the secret to protect me" Jon kneels so he can look Bran in his eyes"Who is she protecting you from" Bran smiles & is about to answer"Sansa is awake" Sam Tarly had picked the worst time to give good news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Id really like some feedback from my readers whether it be compliments,story ideas or criticisms i would like to hear what im doing right or wrong & how i can make this story better


	13. Arya

Arya was the first person Sansa saw when her eyes opened again the two sisters shared a warm huge before Arya noticed Sansa wincing in pain"Oh I'm sorry i should be more gentle" to this the older woman simply laughed "Not much gentle about you Arya you are as hard as mom was only you have a sword" Arya nods as Sansa tries to sit up "How did Varys find out Cersei sent assassins" Arya holds Sansa down waiting for an answer she had hoped they wouldn't be interrupted anytime soon"He picked up on a couple hints in the last letter he brought it to me just before they attacked us"

"How long was i out" Sansa seemed to be worried about something & her attempts to get up annoyed Arya"only a few hours the blood i gave you helped a great deal it seems that we got there just in time to save your life" Arya had been leaning on the bed the whole time until she heart footsteps"Announce yourselves before you enter" Arya commands looking to Sansa who now had a dagger in her hand"Aye Lady Arya Jorah Mormont & Clegane" 

"The king may enter Clegane wait until you are summoned"Sansa is finally allowed to sit up with Aryas help as Jorah enters rushing to help hold Sansa up"Gently" he chides Arya who backs up"Do i even need to be here" Arya didn't necessarily want to say that aloud"Yes Arya i need you here since you are still in my position" Sansa is now addressing her"Cersei escalated things when she sent people to kill me i want to know how we can retaliate"

"We have a plan to deprive her of the Golden Company & perhaps gain the Iron fleet as an ally" Arya can tell Sansa wants more so she elaborates"It involves Jaime Lannister he believes he can break the alliance between Cersei & her sell-swords while turning Euron Greyjoy against her" Sansa looks to Jorah"The council agreed to this" Jorah sighs "a majority did with some adjustments to Jamies plan he won't be going in alone Gendry & Ser Davos will accompany him their knowledge of the city will be paramount to Jaimes plan" Jorah sounds to Arya like he's confident but she didn't know Gendry was going until now"If they get captured we won't know" Arya points out to both Jorah & Sansa

"If things go the way i plan no one will know Gendry & Ser Davos are there Jamie has a card to play against Cersei that could win us this war" Arya stands up furiously"You can't trust him as far as Cersei is concerned i give him credit for helping us but he will always belong to her" Sansa pushes herself to her feet & is kept upright by them both"Brienne has changed him she says he is an honorable man & if she trusts him then i have to give him a chance"

"So what is this card that Jamie has to play" Aryas voice screams of skepticism which has driven Jorah back to the door"Cersei is pregnant she is lying to Euron about paternity to maintain his allegiance,the child is Jaimes" Jorah opens the door but stops before leaving"Jorah what will you do after the war" Sansa had asked before he could leave & it's a question he takes a long time to answer"I'll go home" he speaks firmly leaving the two slsters alone again

"Bran is getting more powerful he can't just see into the past & present now i think he sees glimpses of the future" Arya had seen Bran warg before in fact she's pretty sure he did it during the battle"Bran doesn't warg very often the process drains him & can drive a mind insane" Sansa counters but Arya keeps going"If he knows what is going to happen can he change the future'? Sansa looks at Arya with terrified eyes"I think Bran saw something that made him choose to do it" Sansa grabs Arya by the shirt shaking her "What did Bran do Arya" 

After a long silence finally one of them spoke"You can't change one thing without changing everything" Sansa doesn't sound so sure about that to Arya who finally speaks"Jorah was supposed to die in the battle not Daenerys Bran told me a week after the battle that he saw a future of Daenerys burning kings landing & to prevent that from ever coming to pass he altered their fates & used the night king to kill her" Sansa stumbles back after hearing those words almost falling" I admit i wasn't her biggest supporter but Bran had no right to punish Daenerys for something she had yet to do?" 

"I've kept this a secret because i didn't know what Mormont would do what if he chose to avenge her then we would be at war with them we don't need that right now" Sansa nods to Arya in agreement"We will have to keep a close eye on Bran perhaps create a pretext to place a guard on him I'll suggest to Jorah that it be Jon we can trust him to protect Bran" Sansa turns away from Arya speaking with deep sadness"We have to consider the possibility that the three eyed raven isnt a being with good intentions"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if Bran can see the future but for this story im saying he can & im also going with the idea that futures can be changed again im not famiiar with all the rules about the three eyed ravens powers but if you can help me with that id appreciate it & ill rewrite this chapter if enough comments deem it necessary


	14. Jorah

"I want to thank you for supporting my idea Mormont but I'm surprised you trust me most northerners don't" Jaime had sought out Jorah & found him outside overlooking the wall"They don't all trust me either i left a disgrace to my house & family when i returned it was beside a Targaryan princess" Jaime walks up to Jorahs side"I've heard about your wife i can't judge a man for the things he does for love i pushed a boy out a window to keep my incest with Cersei a secret" Jorah nods & turns to face Jaime"Your brother is my friend i never thought I'd say that about him but I've grown to like him he's also a wise hand his support for your idea swayed me" 

"I admit i underestimated you at the tourey in Lannisport I'm the best living swordsman in Westeros but im not very good at jousting,or i was until i lost my hand" Jorah looks down looking at Jaimes golden hand"How did it happen" Jaime grabs at the hand & lifts it up to Jorahs face"for the first time in my life i did a good thing for someone else & i lost my hand for it,I saved Brienne from being raped when we were both in captivity that was where i met her in that prison" Jorah feels a surge of goodness in this man"Tyrion told me about how you saved his life & caught greyscale in the process somehow you managed to cure it" Jorah shakes his head "No Samwell Tarly cured it before that i planned to end my life while i still was sane"

"You have been a good leader i know you never planned to be a king but id say the dragon queen was smart to choose you" Jorah looks down in lament at the reference to Daenerys"Excuse me Lannister i must go elsewhere" Jorah turns & Starks to walk away"You should consider reaching out to some of the minor houses for allies & take control of those who are loyal to Cersei it will provide a distraction while i make my way south"Jorah stops & turns his head to Jaime"Love ruined my life but it also made me a better man i hope for our sakes Brienne is right about you"

Jorah was now back inside the castle making his way to his chambers when Clegane approaches him pulling Jorah into the room & closing the door leaving Jorah frightened for his life he has a hand on his sword"As much as i enjoy a good kill you being alive is beneficial at the moment" Clegane sounds more soft spoken than usual which catches Jorah offguard as did the next question"Are you courting Sansa Stark" Jorah knew that Clegane had seen him growing closer to Sansa but didnt think it could appear romantic"I'm not going to court another woman when the love of my life has been dead not even two months but i do suspect that she has feelings about me that she shouldnt" 

"I think that the hound might have a weak spot for stark girls & despite the appearance of a monster you have a heart" Jorah takes his sword off his hip & places it on the table"Im a killer i kill people because i enjoy it & i hate because it has kept me going all my fucking life" Clegane turns away from Jorah who is starting to understand his problem"You have feelings for Sansa & you think she's in love with me" Jorah chuckles which irritates The Hound "Im not laughing at you Clegane i just find this whole situation very relatable i went seven years thinking that Daenerys would never return my love & i stood aside as younger,more handsome men courted her" Jorah pauses to regain control of his emotions before continuing"It wasn't until that night in that field i realized that she did love me & then i lost her" Jorah can no longer hide his sadness & look down covering his watery eyes"If you feel anything for Sansa tell her you might not think yourself worthy of love but she might be able to give you something you've never had before" "What the fuck could that be Mormont'Clegane moves to the door but doesnt leave Jorah knows he wants an answer"Peace Clegane,your life has been all about blood & violence it's all you have ever seen in the world but i think in Sansa you see a life away from all of that but you don't think you deserve it" Jorah had looked back into Cleganes eyes as he spoke his words seemed to stir up emotion in Clegane"She's queen of the north what could a monster like me give her" Jorah ponders as he walks up to the door past Clegane"Dont make the mistakes i made in burying your feelings it'll eat you alive" Jorah had said stopping next to Clegane hand on his shoulder


	15. Jaime

Jaime had requested to meet with Jorah & Sansa the latter of who had healed from her injuries he was set to leave the following day Jaime had a new thought to add to his idea Sansa was speaking with Jorah in the great hall when Jaime entered with Tyrion "I do hope you aren't having second thoughts" Jaime was always curious about their support for his idea but he thought just maybe he earned their trust by fighting against the army of the dead"We have discussed some possible changes to it" Sansa admits

"As am i Lady Stark you want to send Gendry & Ser Davos with me but i don't consider that necessary" Jaime approaches them both kneeling"To be blunt the majority of the council doesn't trust you as far as Cersei is concerned" Jorah admits to him "Though i myself am largely unfamiliar with the complexities of that relationship" Jaime focuses his attention to Jorah now"My mission is not assassination it is infiltration i plan to turn her allies against her without them she will not be able to defend the city we could take the Kings Landing without a fight" "What makes you think Cersei won't kill you straight away"Sansa asks sounding skeptical to Jaime he knows she will be harder to convince than Jorah"That part i need your help with it needs to look like you turned on me" Jorahs fist slams into the side of his face & he smiles to Jaime"I think we can arrange that & Tyrion had an idea about using the tunnels to get a small team inside the city to back you up,you would enter through the front gate" Jaime pulls his brother to the side"Cersei doesn't know about the tunnels they lead into flea bottom we are sending Gendry & Ser Davos to stir up rebellion in the populace" Tyrion explains his idea but Jaime shakes his head"You'll need someone else who has considerable power & influence in westeros like Jon Snow or Sansa Stark they are both legends of a sort" Jorah & Sansa both step towards Jaime"Im not putting Jon at risk for your plan" Sansa speaks with authority to Jaime who is taken aback "It is no longer my plan it seems you & Mormont have co-opted it" he turns from the furiously but Tyrion stops him from leaving"I'm not taking any chances with you i want to keep the only family i have left alive & Mormont is gonna help me do that" confused Jaime approaches Jorah with skepticism"What kind of arrangement did you make" Jaime barely knows Jorah so he doesn't understand why he would care about his family"I will lead the expedition into Kings Landing myself with half a dozen men we won't sack the city we will win it from her right under her nose" "Why you though you are a king many people depend on you"Jaime says thinking in his head about this man he had grown to respect but clearly didn't understand"That's why I'm doing this to save what's left of my army & my allies that includes those in the north i was born in the north" Jorahs revelation seemed to have caught Sansa off guard who looked at him first with sadness then anger"Mormont may i speak with you in private"her voice is stern & Jorah follows her out of the room leaving Tyrion with Jaime"Don't worry ill have Grey Worm rough you up a bit to sell your betrayal story & be sure to tell him to go easy on you" Jaime smirks at his brothers comment"Mormont wants to die that's why he is going into Kings Landing he intends for it to be a suicide mission for him"Tyrion had seen Jaimes earlier questioning of Jorahs decision & now wanted to clarify it"He never intends to come out of that city at all"Jaime finally understands it now & feels the mans pain"It seems the crown Daenerys put on his head isn't deserved after all" "She put the crown on his head to give him a reason to live im hoping he realizes how much of an insult it would be to Danys memory it would be to quit" Jaime raises an eyebrow confused again & Tyrion huffs at having to keep explaining"Missandei told me Daenerys chose Jorah because she thought it would give him a purpose to live for beyond her death" Jaime points at Jon Snow who has now entered the hall"I need your council on a delicate matter" Jon looks at Tyrion while speaking which pressures Jaime to want to leave"If you'll excuse me i must see Brienne before i depart"


	16. Sansa

Sansa saw in Jorah a man worthy of a crown & someone she had come to greatly admire she truly hoped he would be able to move on from Dany but after what she just heard she was afraid he had given up"You are too valuable to go on such a dangerous mission" Sansa speaks a bit too loudly & Jorah shushes her"If you wish to keep conversation private quiet your voice" he warns her before continuing"Im doing this to avoid a siege we aren't likely to win as a king it is my duty to serve & protect my subjects & it is yours to protect the north & House Stark this is how we can do both" The wisdom was sound in his words but Jorah spoke with hesitancy & Sansa being a master at reading people picked up on it

"You may be right but i need you here to help me I'm not half aa strong as i pretend to be" she was looking down as she spoke & was relieved when Jorah lifted her chin up "You are Jon believes in you,Arya believes in you & so do i,you've always done what you had to in order to survive or protect your family" she smiles up at him lightly holding his hand"Sandor came to me he said he loves me but he doesn't know if it's real,I told him that love is never simple & isn't about desire it's about connecting with someone on every level mind,body & soul that isn't how i feel about him"she didn't tell Clegane the last part she simply told him he would always be in her heart

"I never connected with Daenerys on a physical level save for the occasional hand holding & a hug but something changed in her when i came back she had opened herself to me but Jon & the great war disrupted any chance we had" Sansa leads Jorah down the hall while he was speaking"It couldn't have been easy watching her give herself to other men" Jorah nods agreeing with her as the pair stop at her chambers"It wasn't but my queen deserved someone of higher stature & nobility than me" Sansa knows Jorah has caught her blushing at their close proximity to each other"She should've made more decisions for herself rather than for her throne" Sansa turns to the door facing away from Jorah"I can tell it pains you to speak of her" "It pains me to know that I'm alive & she is not i made her a promise & i didn't keep it?

"I told you i wouldn't abandon the north to Cerseis fury & I'm a man of my word I'll see her off the throne but i came here to see Daenerys on that throne because i promised her i would be there when she was" Jorah doesn't look Sansa in the eyes afraid she will get emotional but she can't help it"Don't you think she would want you to live for her perhaps that's why she chose you in the first place she wanted to give you a reason to live" Sansa holds onto his shoulders as Jorah raises his head to face her"My King you need to come outside something you must see"Tyrion had caught up with them & the look on his face told Sansa that what he saw was something he never expected

"Come with us" Jorah tells Sansa &she follows them both into the courtyard where she instantly backs up at the sight of Drogon who hasn't been seen in months"Wait why would he come back here" She looks to Tyrion who is focused on Jorah walking up to Drogo who lowers his head seemingly inviting Jorah to climb on"It would seem he came back for Jorah" Tyrion remarks to Sansa while Jorah pets Drogon"Tyrion might i have a word" Jorah waves over his hand & Sansa creeps closer to try & overhear what is being said"I think Drogon wants to take me somewhere my instincts tell me i should go with him" Tyrion doesn't look happy at Jorahs choice of words"You can't go right now is when we need you the most & what if you don't come back"

"I will return & if my guess is right i won't be alone,tell Jaime to begin his mission & have a team of six assembled for the tunnel mission depart as soon as they are able" Jorah then turns to Sansa who had overheard them both"If the dragon came back for you then what does that mean" Drogon had been uncharacteristically nice to Sansa even allowing the woman to pet his snout"It means that she might be alive"Jorah gently kisses Sansa on the forehead"I will be back & hopefully with Daenerys"

Jon suddenly pulls Sansa away from Jorah to where they are alone"We can't let him leave if Jorah is right & Dany is alive she might know it was Bran who killed her then Jorah will hate us for protecting Bran & keeping the secret" Sansa almost screams in frustration instead she calms herself"If he thinks she is alive their is no chance of getting him to stay" Jon shakes his head"Don't let him leave yet I'm going to talk to Bran"


	17. Jon

Jon felt extremely torn at the moment as he sought out Bran he loved his family & wanted to protect them however he was sworn to serve Jorah he never accepted the offer of release & above that he come to like & believe in the man.Jon knew that Jorah would feel betrayed by Brans act & his family covering it up that could destroy any plans they had to dethrone Cersei.Eventually he found Bran where he usually is by the weirwood trees but he wasn't alone Arya was with him

"Drogon has returned for Jorah do you know why" Jon doesn't really wanna be near Bran at the moment it's Arya who responds to Jons question"He can't control what he sees" she turns to him as she speaks"You know that Daenerys came here to conquer westeros & she only agreed to help you because you bent the knee" Jon really can't deny that Arya speaks some truth but she also doesn't know all of it

"Yes i bent the knee but not only because we needed her help but because i believed in her i never judged Dany on the crimes of her father" Jon pauses briefly but finds himself in need to speak more directly to Bran"I don't know if you knew what would happen after she died or what you are trying to do but i need you to tell me now" Bran looks at Jon with contempt which confuses the older man"You chose her over us & when she was gone you remained loyal to her successor,why?" Arya then spoke echoing a similar sentiment"We need to know that we can trust you if things go bad with Mormont" Arya begins to look around making sure no one is listening

"To answer your question Jon yes i knew that Jorah would be her successor & what im trying to do is keep the realm safe sometimes that means doing regrettable things" Jon nods agreeing with Brans idea but can't help to add his own thought"Jorah was never meant to be a king but now that he has that power the prospect of making an enemy out of him would doom our house i may be a Targaryan by blood but i have lived as a Stark"

"What are you really worried about Jon" Arya grabs hold on his hand & they both sit out of Brans sight "Jorah thinks Dany might be alive it makes sense if Drogon would come back for him" Jons stuttering voice is quickly answered by Aryas sharp one"You think she would know what Bran did" she quickly gets up going back to Bran"I think that Bran has an agenda we are unaware of Arya & i wonder if he is still Bran at all" he shouts as Arya doesnt respond.Footsteps in the snow alert Jon to a presence behind him & turn to see Tyrion with Missandei"Sansa is doing a good job distracting the king but i need to know why it was necessary" Tyrion demands

"Bran had visions of Daenerys burning kings landing before the battle & knew Jorah was supposed to die" Jon stops giving them time to process the information"My queen wouldn't kill innocent people"an insistent Missandei lashes out but Tyrion grabs her arm to calm her"If Jorah was dead things might have been very different we both have seen her ruthless side"he works to calm her but Jon continues not sure if he's doing the right thing"Bran altered their fates he used his powers to kill Daenerys through the Night King he knew Jorah would be named her successor" Missandei reaches out & strikes Jon"Traitors all of you" she turns away from him disguisted & in tears

"How long have you known about this" Tyrion is now speaking sternly kneeling Missandei who seems to be kneeling"Sansa told me after the failed assassination attempt Arya knows as well" Tyrion can see a knife in Missandeis hand & grabs hold of it to stop whatever she might do"She wasn't just my queen she was my friend,my sister" Missandei lets Tyrion take the knife but not before giving Jon a death stare which makes him immediately look for Bran & Arya but he only finds Bran"Is this what you wanted" Jon very seriously asks kneeling in front of Bran"Tyrion knows & he's gonna tell Jorah that won't end well for us" he fumes leaning on Brans chair

"She was gonna kill me Jon"Bran speaks softly with a hint of fear"I didnt kill Daenerys to save kings landing i did it because i saw her killing me" Jon falls back on his backside looking down in the snow"Tell me more of this vision" Jons voice is skeptical & he looks up seeing a silent Arya in the background"It was just a flash but i saw a woman in red with silver blonde hair & purple eyes put a sword in my heart" Arya leans up against a tree in the background while Jon gets back to his feet"Where does this happen" he doesn't expect an honest answer but wants Arya to hear more"in the red keep & if it happened there you know what that would mean" Jon shakes his head mostly to let Arya know not to believe Bran

"Ill tell you what i think Dany was an obstacle to your grand plan you found a way to get her out of the picture because Jorah as king plays an important part in it" Bran is about to respond when Sansa arrives followed by Tyrion "Jorah has left on Drogon to where i don't know but until he returns I am in charge" Tyrion announces followed by Sansas own announcement "Jaime left Winterfell last night for Kings Landing putting the wheels in motion to take the city & once we have it a vote will be taken to decide who sits on the throne"


	18. Missandei

"Our queen deserves justice" Missandei was still broken up & furious at Jons revelation & went to find Jorah only to learn he left on Drogon leaving Tyrion with his duties she stormed into the room she shared with Grey Worm telling him what Jon said this left Grey Worm with an even more grim look than usual"What kind of magic allows the boy to see the future & control minds" Grey Worm hadn't really dealt with magic before Missandei wasn't surprised by his thoughts"Bran Stark claims to have seen Daenerys burn cities full of innocents he thinks what he did was necessary to save those lives"

"Does the dwarf know about this" Grey worm begins to put his armor on & arm himself"He stopped me from killing Jon Snow the Starks knew what Bran had done & kept it from us to avoid retribution" Grey Worm storms out of the room Missandei follows as he rouses a dozen unsullied to accompany him"I will get to bottom of this" he promises her leading his company to the great hall where Tyrion is meeting with Sansa & Jon"Lannister" Grey Worm stampedes towards Tyrion "What would you have us do" the commander stops in front of the dwarf & Jon stands to Tyrions left"Daenerys is dead revenge will not bring her back" Tyrions reasoning falls on deaf ears "The king would never have left if he knew i think Bran wanted him to leave he hoped the king would never return but i tell you the unsullied will not fight alongside the north" Missandei didn't actually know if Grey Worm would back her on that but she trusted him"Until the king returns unsullied will not fight" he declares exchanging a harsh look with Jon"I am your commander if i order it you will march" Jons tough words cause Grey Worm to reach for his sword"No one orders me to fight i won my freedom long ago i choose who i fight for & the enemies i will fight" a gentle hand reaches for Grey Worm"Commander please may i please speak with you & Missandei alone" Sansa gives the other woman a pleading look & she nods in agreement

"I understand why you are angry & the desire for retribution but now isn't the time Jamie Lannister has left for Kings Landing & i need six of our best for the tunnel mission i swear i will address Brans actions after Cersei is defeated" Sansas rather soft tone is uncharacteristic of her & Missandei knows this"I understand protecting your brother but it doesn't seem like he is human anymore or that he even cares about his family certainly not the way you do" Missandeis voice is softer now as Grey Worm orders the unsullied to remain in the great hall"Daenerys was my family just as Arya & Jon are yours i know you didn't like her & you didn't want her on the throne" these are words Sansa cant deny"Yes i didnt trust her i was afraid of what she would do once she got the throne but Missandei please tell me what kind of queen is she"

"I won't lie to you & say she doesnt do bad things but for as long as I've known her Daenerys cared most about protecting innocents & punishing those who do evil yes she has had people killed but these were her enemies I've seen her show mercy any other queen including you would execute their advisor for spying on them but she couldnt do that because of what he had done for her" Missandei hated Jorah for awhile after his banishment mostly because in his absence Dany seemed lost"I know who & what you speak of it's hard for me to admit my judgement of Daenerys was premature & inaccurate i regret that she died fighting to protect my home" Grey Worm finally decided to speak addressing Sansa"I know the enemy when i see them & the boy your brother has evil in his eyes sooner or later you will have to face it" he returns to the great hall sending his men away "I hope he is wrong i really do for your sake but if he's right then Cersei is the least of your problems" both women exchange a sad look before heading back to the hall

"Before you arrived Tyrion,Jon & I were discussing the six people we will be sending to Kings Landing The Hound,Ser Davos,Lord Gendry,Brienne of Tarth,Tormund Giantsbane are five who have agreed & best suit the plan Jon needs to be here & you Grey Worm are the only one who can command the unsullied without Jorah here" Sansa lays out the plan while everyone stops to listen to The Hound & Arya yelling af each other the huge man trying to catch up to her"You're fuckin crazy you know that she will never let you go & house stark cant take another loss" Arya wheels on Sandor now up in his chest because he's too tall for her to look into his eyes"This is the best chance we have we need the best people i can go anywhere in that city & i can be invisible when i need to be,you're right Sansa won't want me to go but she isnt foolish enough to try & stop me either" Arya turns her attention to Jon who is standing next to Sansa holding her hand"I'm number six you know you can't find anyone else better" Jon & Sansa glance at each other & after a short silence"You better come back" Jon walks away as he says it

Later Missandei is with Tyrion & Grey Worm in the room that Jorah had been using"What do we do about Bran Stark" Missandei was convinced the boy had malignant intentions & knows more than he's saying to anyone even his family"We can't act against him until we know more about what he is & what he knows perhaps being the smooth talker & dazzling intellect i am i can engage him in conversation & deduce his intentions & whether killing Daenerys was just the beginning of some long game" Missandei & Grey Worm simultaneously nod their approval"Should we get Jon to help us" Missandei knows that Jon is very loyal to his family but also has a high sense of honor & a desire to protect the realm as Tyrion does"I will speak with him if you have no objections" to that Missandei has one thing to say"If we have to act against Bran we need to make sure Jon will support us if you trust him to do that tell him"


	19. Jorah

Jorah had no idea where Drogon was taking him & he knew that everyone would be upset with him for leaving but something inside told him that this was meant to be so he promised Sansa he would return but the womans response really threw him off"You think that she was brought back like Jon don't you,please Jorah i have something to tell you her death wasnt supposed to happen" the mans head drops as he just stares at the ground on top of Drogon"It was supposed to be me all along wasn't it? I know your brother has some extraordinary abilities including seeing the past & future events I'm also aware he can warg but i never figured it was possible to do that to an undead creature" Drogon roars when Sansa steps closer to Jorah reaching for his hand"Bran said Dany would fall into madness & kill thousands to get the Iron throne & all of this happens because you aren't alive to stop it"

"if Daenerys kills anyone it is because they are a threat to her & judging from the way you treated her while she was here & how much Cersei had the whole of Westeros hating her just maybe her madness would be justified" Jorah put an extra emphasis on the word madness & throws away Sansas hand angrily"I never wanted a crown i never cared for power but Bran Stark may rue the day he put this crown on my head" he then lifts off looking down at Sansa with a mixture of contempt & sadness"Come boy leave them be our rage is best kept for later" Jorah had learned a little Valyrian during his stay in Old town he actually stayed a few days after his greyscale was removed to ensure their were no relapses.

Jorah was surprised by how angry he got & his threat against Bran he couldn't imagine killing a boy in a wheelchair & truly had considered after leaving the north that Dany was capable of terrible things he knew about Sams father & brother but considered their executions necessary when they rejected Danys merciful offers.Had his love really blinded him to the cruel & tyrannical side that Dany occasionally has shown no not really he has seen that side of her before but he's also seen her compassionate & merciful side he himself was spared from death by Dany even though Jorah would now admit that he might not have deserved it As Jorah looked down at the sea his mind calmed being glad that their were no boats that might spot Drogon he didn't want it getting back to Cersei that he had left on Danys Dragon he wondered since Drogon showed up to take Dany away why he took her but those thoughts vanished as Drogon landed on an island to take a rest Jorah realized he had seen this island before when he was a member of the Golden Company the group used it as an outpost this concerned him because he didn't know if this outpost was still active so he immediately looks for a place for them to hide because Jorah knows Drogon needs a few hours rest & fortunately he finds a cave large enough for Drogon to hide in"Rest here ill bring you food" he tells Drogon before sitting down to carve a wooden spear with his knife

His memory usually serves him well & Jorah hopes that the deer,wild boar & goats that inhabited the island before haven't all been hunted down fortunately for Jorah he doesn't have to go far from the cave to find a small group of deer but getting close enough to throw the spear is another story.As Jorah is about to release his throw an arrow downs one of the deer causing the rest to run off"You're trespassing here" a male voice speaks that Jorah recognizes standing behind him holding a sword to his neck "Be glad to once you take that sword of my neck commander Algernon" after a brief pause the sword is lifted"How is it you know my name" Josper slowly stands up still not facing the man"Im surprised you dont remember me after all i was your commander once" he turns around to face him"Jorah Mormont" the other two men with Algernon immediately attack Jorah who kicks the spear up & knocks them both down with one swing"I hope you would tell your men to stand down im not here to fight Airon" the two men one of which has a broken nose get up"My apologies we saw the dragon land while we were out hunting & we thought it was her"

Jorah had to make sure he heard Airon right"Her but the dragon queen is dead i know i watched her die" Jorah puts the spear down feeling at ease"Sir this man is a known enemy of the queen she would want us to eliminate him" Jorah smiles as a large shadow flies over them"Choose your next words carefully Airon" he politely warns them as Drogon lands to feast on the deer carcass"We're old friends no reason we can't try to talk this out" he puts his sword away & the other two men do the same"Follow me i swear you will not be harmed but the dragon must stay outside our camp" Jorah nods understanding but feels obliged to add something"If i don't return he'll come looking for me that dragon flew all the way to winterfell to find me which means he needs to get me somewhere very important" Airon watches his two men carefully as they eye Jorah suspiciously"I know the Golden Company is contracted to Cersei Lannister that's why those two tried to kill me but what i dont know is why you didn't" Jorah looks up as Drogon flies overhead it's truly an awe inspiring sight but his momentary bliss is interrupted"Because not all of us chose to serve Cersei the good thing about being a mercenary is you choose who you fight for"


End file.
